Greetings From Gravedale
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: You think moving to a new town is scary? It gets scarier when Sarah Schneider discovers a school unlike anything she's ever seen.


**PLEASE READ THIS!: This is a fanfic on a cool show I found on YouTube called Gravedale High, if you're unfamiliar with it, please watch the episodes before reading this. It's a really awesome show that ended too soon! So I'm going to write my own stories on it! I hope you like Gravedale High and my stories about it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**BAM!**

"Mom, can you please watch those bumps?" Sarah asked, slightly irked, removing her earbuds. "I'm gonna fly out of my seat." She had long, straight blonde hair with a fringe and dressed casual, a light purple sweatshirt and jeans. Her eyes were green as grass.

"Oops! Sorry, dear!" Karen chirped. She was so excited that she could barely watch out for bumps or potholes. "Isn't this wonderful? We have a fresh start and a new life and it all begins at Midtown! It's going to be great!"

Sarah sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. Everything in her life was perfect. Until her mom dropped the biggest bombshell and said the two dreaded words that changed it all;

'We're moving.'

That was it, everything came crashing down. Sarah lost all hope. Moving is never easy and she would never fit in.

"Oh, don't be like that." Karen said. "You'll love it here! And who knows? Maybe you'll find a handsome boyfriend in this cute little town!"

Sarah's face flushed. "Mom!" She huffed and went back to her music. If there's one thing that made Sarah nervous, it was cute boys.

"Here we are!" Karen sang. "Midtown, here comes the Schnieder family!"

Sarah looked up and saw the friendly sign that read, 'Welcome to Midtown.' But Sarah didn't feel welcomed.

Karen rode down the street and did a few turns here and there. Finally, they arrived at their new house. At least it was a beautiful sunny afternoon, even when you're whole life has been tossed in the air, it should be on a gorgeous day. Karen pulled into the driveway just as the moving men finished unloading their furniture and belongings.

Once she got out of the car, Sarah started to smile when she took in this glorious scenery. "I'm gonna take a walk, okay, Mom?"

Karen smiled. "Of course, dear. Just don't be gone long! And don't wander off too far! And be very careful!"

With her mom's two scents in, Sarah walked down the sidewalk to explore more of this new town. The sunlight warmed her cheeks, the fresh air filled her lungs with newfound pride. Maybe moving here won't be bad after all.

Sarah enjoyed her walk through the city, music blasting from her earbuds. She kept head-bopping until she noticed something odd. As she walked farther, the atmosphere became...different. The trees and grass looked dead, the sky was getting dark and cloudy, and the wind felt chilly all of a sudden, which was strange since it was summer. Things should be warm and in bloom.

That's when Sarah saw what could be the cause of such change. She turned off her music.

There was a cemetery right beside her. Goosebumps prickled on Sarah's skin. Sure, a cemetery was a place for dead people, but this was like a cemetery from a stereotype scary movie! What she in another world?!

Off in the distance, there was a tall, dismal brick building that stood over the cemetery on a high hill. "Is that a school?"

"Hey, new girl."

Sarah turned and saw a teenage girl in a fashionable outfit. She had long wavy brown hair and dark eyes.

"Uh, hi?" Sasha said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Beth, just thought I'd welcome you to Midtown." She smiled sweetly. "How'd you like to come to my house for a pool party this weekend?"

"Really?! I'd love to!" Sarah replied, happy.

"But!" Beth began. "If you want to be in my group, you have to go through the initiation."

"Initiation?"

Beth's smile grew. "That's right. All you have to do is spend an hour in that creepy old building over there. Think you can handle it? They say it's haunted."

_'Haunted?!'_ Sarah squealed inside her head. She was terrified on the inside, but she had to make a good impression. "Alright, I don't believe in haunted houses anyway."

"That's what I thought until I spend an hour in there." Beth warned.

Walking up to the old schoolhouse, Sarah tried to keep herself from shivering. Beth was calm and collected.

"I'll wait for you right here." Beth said. "Good luck."

Nodding, Sarah warily walked up the stairs, pushed the ancient doors open and stepped into the haunted school.

Once the doors closed, Sarah just stood there.

The school was downright dark and scary. There were cobwebs and filth everywhere, the lockers were coffin shaped. When she took a breath, the air smelled stiff with a hint of dirt and sick people.

Then all of a sudden, something big and black swooped down over Sarah. She screamed as she ducked for cover. It swooped by her again. "What is that?! A bat?!" Sarah screeched. "I hope not!"

"Yo, what's wrong with bats, babe?" said a deep Brooklyn voice.

"Huh?!" Sarah lowered her arms and saw the most handsome boy she ever saw in her life.

His face was so white, it looked like he'd never seen the sun. He dressed like a 1950s greaser, with slicked back black hair, a black leather jacket with a red undershirt, blue jeans and black boots. Sarah was so entranced, she hardly noticed his pointy ears and sharp fangs.

"What's wrong, doll?" he asked. His smooth voice melted her heart. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Or is it just me?"

Sarah snapped out of it. "Uh, nothing! Nothing's wrong!" she fumbled. "W-Where did you come from?"

"Y'know, up there." He pointed at the ceiling.

Sarah was confused, but she let it slide. "So...uh, what are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." said the dream boy.

"That's right." said a soft, Southern voice. "What are you doing here?"

Sarah yelped when she saw a girl with green skin, black braided hair in a high ponytail, and wore nothing but black. Black dress, black stockings, and black shoes. But her eyes terrified Sarah, they were completely yellow and eerie. Sarah's fear grew when she noticed this girl wasn't breathing, how could she be alive and talking if she wasn't breathing?

Poor Sarah's head felt dizzy, she backed away slowly. "This is a joke, right?" her voice trembling.

Sarah went to the door and blocking the way was an invisible kid, wearing a ball cap, sunglasses, a sweater vest, white gloves, and sneakers. "Ouch, babe. You're busted and I mean that." he said in a comical deep voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sarah let out the scream she's been holding in. She tried to run, but bumped into the pasty boy. Sarah gasped when she was mere inches from his gorgeous face.

The boy was just as stunned as she was. "Uh, you okay?"

Sarah finally noticed his fangs. She gasped in horror, she tried to speak, but she just wanted to run. So she did.

Sarah kept running, her eyes closed to block out the horror and embarrassment. But Sarah ran so fast, she tripped and fell hard.

Looking back to see the monsters after her, Sarah shot right back up and kept running until she decided to hide in an old classroom.

The monsters came into the room, Sarah cowered into a corner and curled up. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry for coming here! Please don't hurt me!" she whimpered.

"Gracious! Don't be scared, sweetie!" the zombie girl said.

"Yeah! We're not gonna hurt you." said the invisible kid. "We're kids just like you, well, except we're monsters. But we're good monsters!"

Slowly, Sarah unfurled and peeked under her hood. Either this was a very clever prank, or it's the weirdest thing that's ever happened to her. "Are...you guys really real?" she asked nervously.

"Really, we are." answered the Southern belle zombie. "You've never seen a monster before, have you?"

"Heck, you can't see me period! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!" the invisible kid joked.

Sarah giggled. Curious, she poked his side to see if he was solid, he started giggling and squirming around. "Hehehehehey! No tickling!"

"You're pretty funny for a monster." Sarah told the invisible kid.

"Thank you, thank you very much." he said with an Elvis voice. "The name's Sid."

"And I'm Blanche, pleased to meet ya'll." the zombie introduced herself.

"Hey, yo, is this a private party or can I join ya?" asked the vampire as he dropped in beside Sarah.

Sarah's heart thumped against her chest. "U-Uh, sure." She gulped. "Uh, l-let me guess, y-you're a vampire?"

"Good guess." He curved a smiled, his eyeteeth poked out. "Vinnie Stoker, how ya doin'?"

"I-I'm doin' fine." Sarah said, feeling less afraid. She couldn't decide what's more handsome...his voice or his smile. "I-I'm Sarah Schneider." Sarah couldn't take her eyes off this boy. Her face felt flush. Time stood still.

Vinnie's eyes widened. "Sarah Schneider? As in Mr. Schneider's niece?"

"How'd you know that?!" Sarah asked, shocked.

"Why, our teacher Mr. Schneider said you were moving here and was going to welcome you once he got home!" Blanche explained.

Sarah's jaw dropped, she knew her uncle was a teacher, but never a teacher at a monster school!

"Over here, you morons!" a voice said from outside. Vinnie, Blanche and Sid looked out the window.

"Who's that?" Blanche said.

Sarah looked out the window and gasped. "That's Beth!"

It was Beth. She was with two other girls. One had a camera while the other was carrying a bucket filled something black and a ripped feather pillow.

"Okay, get ready." Beth ordered. "When I see her coming, I'll shout; 'Welcome to the neighborhood,' and you guys cream her! Got it?"

"Got it!" her lackeys cackled.

Beth laughed. "That loser actually thought we did this "initiation" thing! Blondes are even dumber than I thought!"

"I don't believe this!" Sarah said. "She set me up!"

"What do you mean?" Sid asked.

"I only came here to prove I wasn't chicken, but now I'll end up being the laughingstock of the town! And I just moved here too!"

"Yo, that ain't cool one bit!" Vinnie said. He snapped his fingers and a pair of bat-like wings appeared under his arms. "You just leave them to us."

Beth growled as she waited for Sarah to come out. "What's keeping her so long? She should be out any second!"

"Well, she better!" a girl said. "My arms are getting tired."

Suddenly, the bucket and pillow was yanked out of the girl's hands. Before anyone could react, sticky black tar was poured over the three girls. They screamed in confusion and shock as the pillow floated in mid-air and began whacking each of them on the head, making feathers fly all around them.

"What's going on here?!" Beth screeched, her clothes and body saturated and feathered, now looking like a trio of chickens.

The girls gasped when a pair of sunglasses and a backwards ball cap came up and were floating too. "Eh, it's me, Ma'am, Lieutenant Sid." Sid said in his best Columbo voice. "I'm invisible and you're busted."

The girls screamed and turned to run, but a camera flash stopped them, temporarily blinding them.

Vinnie laughed as he took the developed picture. "Lookin' good, girls! Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

Once their vision was cleared and they got a good look at Vinnie and his sharp fangs and bat wings. Beth and the girls screamed twice as loud and ran like the little chickens they are right out of the graveyard.

Sarah laughed as she and Blanche came out of the school. "Oh, man! That was awesome!" Sarah laughed out.

"Ladies and gentleman; the bimbos have left the building! The bimbos have left the building!" Sid announced. He gave Sarah a high five.

"What is going on out here?!" A human male of slight frame and very thin physique came running out of the school. The human's eyes grew wider behind his thick framed glasses. "Sarah?! Is that you?!"

"Hi, Uncle Max!" Sarah waved.

Max Schneider rushed to his niece. "Are you alright? You weren't scared too badly, were you?"

"Nah, I'm fine, Uncle Max." Sarah replied. "I actually made some new friends!"

"Goodness!" Blanche gasped. "There's a rip in your jeans!"

Sarah looked down her leg and indeed there was a good rip in her pants, probably from when she fell.

Blanche took Sarah's arm. "Why don't you and I do some shopping?"

"I'd love to." Sarah said. Now this is someone who she trusted. "But first, there's something I want to ask you, Uncle Max."

* * *

It was now late in the evening when Sarah came home with a shopping bag of purchased goods.

Obviously, her mother was worried sick. "Sarah! Where on Earth were you?! I was about to call the police!"

"It's okay, Mom. I was just out making some new friends."

Karen cocked her head back. "Really?!"

Sarah smiled. "That's right. Y'know, Mom. We've only been here for a few hours, but it's already starting to feel like home. I've made some awesome new friends and I met with Uncle Max. We talked a bit and says he's looking forward to having me as one of his students."

"Oh, sweetie! I'm so proud of you!" Karen embraced her daughter with a big hug. "I think it's wonderful you're making friends already!"

After the hug fest, Sarah went up to her room and jumped down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling and smiled, thinking about her new friends. Like Sid, he was a funny guy. And Blanche, she sure is sweet, even thought she maxed out a credit card in one night! Sarah hoped that they all become best friends.

And even though Sarah knew she was rushing things, but she was secretly in love with Vinnie Stoker.

But right now, Sarah had to get some sleep. Because next week, she was beginning her new life at her new school;

Gravedale High.

* * *

**HOORAY! My 100th story! This is a true milestone for me. And let me tell you, I'm proud of this story! So I hope you all like it! **

**HAPPY 100TH STORY! (Balloons and confetti everywhere)**


End file.
